ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Rev it Up
Story In space, above the planet, a large warship attacks a cargo ship, lasers tearing through its defenses. Onboard the warship is Vilgax, a large humanoid with an octopus head. Vilgax: Bring it to me! Bring me the Omnitrix! The cargo ship fires back, hitting the bridge, Vilgax caught in the explosion. The warship’s attacks hit the cargo ship, as an escape pod is launched, fired down to the planet below. End Scene Sirens wail, as police cars give chase on the highway. A motorcycle gang, made up of a dozen individuals ride away, the leader Baron Highway laughing. He is a bigger man, with a brown mustache that wraps around to his hair, an open face helmet on his head. He’s riding a cruiser motorcycle. Baron: Haha! Stupid cops! As if they’ll get to us. The group takes an exit, as the gang hits spikes on the road. Their tires torn, the crew spins out of control, and to a stop. Turbine and Road Rage remove their helmets, Turbine looking angry. Turbine: Tarnation! My ride! Road Rage: No! (He pounds his bike.) They can’t do that. Baron: Everyone, scatter! Meet at the safe house! The members take off running, one of them still wearing his black full face helmet. He ducks down into a back alley, and hides, the sirens dying down. He is the youngest member of the gang, wearing a black leather jacket and jeans. He pulls off his helmet, panting. Boy: Whew! That was close! I’m so going to get those cops for taking my bike. Can only assume they did. (The boy travels down the alley, when a vibration occurs, shaking the boy off his feet.) What the? The boy runs in that direction, and finds a crater formed on a basketball court. He slides into the hole, finding a capsule unit. He examines it, as it opens. A black wrist watch is in it, the faceplate having a green hourglass shape on it. He reaches for it, when it jumps at him, landing on his left wrist. Boy: Hey! Get off! Get off! (He tries to pull it off, failing. He then accidentally presses buttons down, the face plate coming out.) Huh? Cool. (The boy slaps down the face plate. His skin turns black, as his body expands, becoming a blob like creature. He has green circuitry lines on his body. The watch symbol is on his chest.) Upgrade: AAAAHHHH! What am I?! (He falls backwards, stumbling backwards. He then climbs out of the crater, and sees himself in the reflection of a dirty window.) Whoa. Now this, is, AWESOME! I can’t wait to tell Baron. End Scene The motorcycle gang is in a warehouse, Road Rage pacing frantically. Road Rage: Oh, wait till I get my hands on them! They stole my prized Ridley! (Pulls out a wrench.) I’m going to pound them till they bleed! Turbine: Give it a rest, you hogwash pigsty. We’re all upset about that. Baron: We need a ways to get ahold of our possessions. Anyone have any bright ideas on how to break into a Police Impound yard? (Everyone is quiet, looking away.) Darn shame. Turbine: Hey, (Turbine looks around.) Where’s little Ryder? Road Rage: Probably became cop bait. Turbine: I’m serious! Ryder: Here! (Ryder runs in, exhausted.) Guys! You are not going to believe this! Turbine: And just where have you been? We’ve all gone worried sick about you! Ryder: But while I was out, Baron: We don’t really care what you did. As long as you’re with us, you have to play by my rules, get me? Ryder: (Nervously) Oooof course Mr. Highway. But I Baron: No buts! I don’t want anything to come out of that scrawny little mouth of yours unless it’s a way to get our rides back. Ryder groans, as he activates the watch, the others looking confused. He slaps it down, as orange fur grows all over his body. He takes a dog like shape, with no eyes. Wildmutt takes to all fours and roars, startling everyone and causing Road Rage to jump out of his shoes. Road Rage: Aaaaahhhhh! He turned into a monster! Wildmutt growls, then sniffs the air. He sees with scent patterns, and sniffs along the ground, tracking something. He digs into a spot, and pulls out a sack of sandwiches. Road Rage: That’s my secret stash! Give it back! Road Rage charges at Wildmutt, swinging his wrench. Wildmutt senses it, and jumps into the air, dodging with ease. Wildmutt chuckles, as he eats the sandwiches. Baron: Now, what is that you have? (Wildmutt jumps down, reverting.) Ryder: It’s some sorta watch. It turns me into those, things. I don’t know how else to describe them. Baron: How many of those things do you got? Ryder: Uh, (Ryder activates the face plate, and dials through his choices.) Looks like 10 of them. Turbine: With monsters like that, we could break into the Impound easy! Baron: Why settle with just our old bikes? (Everyone turns to Baron.) I suggest that we use Little Ryder’s newly found powers to assist in getting something better, fresh off the factory wheels. Road Rage: Steal new bikes?! But security on those, Baron: Will be no match for our new golden Ryder. What do you say, champ? Help your Road Crew get themselves new sets of wheels? Ryder: I’m in. End Scene The Road Crew sneaks towards a Harley Davidson factory at night, a couple guards standing by. Road Rage gets behind them, knocking them out with his wrench. Baron: Okay, champ. You’re up. Ryder nods, as he dials in a monster from his watch. He then slaps it down. His body shrinks, as he becomes a living battery. Buzzshock: What am I? Turbine: A battery. Probably can use electricity. Buzzshock’s fingers spark, as he smiles mischievously. He turns into pure electricity, flying into an outlet on the wall. In a matter of moments, the garage door opens up, Buzzshock coming out. Buzzshock: And that’s how you open a door. Baron: Much obliged, champ. Move it, scallywags! Let’s get some wheels. The crew walks in, Road Rage super excited after seeing all the motorcycles on the floor. Road Rage: Whoo-wee! Look at all of them! And their all ours! Baron: Alright, champ. Take your pick. Buzzshock: I get whatever bike I want? Baron: You’re the hero of this story. The one who let us get in here. It’s only fitting. Let the boy pick his bike! The rest of you lot pick from what he doesn’t! Buzzshock hops around, looking at each of the bikes. He then stops in front of a black sportster bike, in awe of it. Buzzshock: It’s beautiful. Baron: The Iron 883. Good choice, champ. (Buzzshock reverts.) Ryder: And it’s really mine? Baron: Assuming you don’t crash it. Alright, slowpokes! Get your lazy butts in gear! We’re riding out a here! The Road Crew rides out of the warehouse, police officers on motorcycles hot on their trail. They hit the highway, a helicopter spot light on them. The gang swerves through traffic, as news helicopters come in as well. Baron: They want a show? Hey, champ! Give them a show! Ryder, who was wearing his helmet, reaches for the watch. He activates it and slams it down. His body is encased in green crystals, as four crystal spikes come out of his back. The bike bulges slightly under his weight, but is still moving. Diamondhead: Now this guy, looks cool! Diamondhead turns around, driving straight towards the police. Some of them swerve out of the way, but Diamondhead punches one of the bikes, causing it to spin out of control. The other cops fire pistols at Diamondhead, bouncing off his body. Diamondhead revs the engine, picking up speed as he holds a hand out, which morphs into a blade. Diamondhead: Got to say, I am loving this watch! Diamondhead slices through a cop’s pistol, and cuts another cop’s tires. The cops fall back, Diamondhead looking back. Diamondhead: So long, suckers! Haha! Oh. Diamondhead sees a police barricade up ahead, the others heading straight towards it. Diamondhead then hears sirens coming up behind them, police cars coming in behind them. Diamondhead: Oh boy. Baron! Get ready for a hard left! Diamondhead revs the engine, and speeds past Baron. He touches the front of his new bike, a crystal coating forming over it. Baron: That’s the way, champ! Diamondhead busts through a wall, flying off the highway. Baron, Turbine and Road Rage fly through the hole as well, landing on a road below. A cop car blocks the hole, pinning in the rest of the Road Crew. Diamondhead reverts, Ryder’s helmet still on his head. Road Rage: Awhoo! That was a pounding you gave them! Turbine: Looks like the others are caught though. Baron: Don’t matter. Champ here is worth at least all of them combined! Now, let’s ride! (Baron revs the engine, picking up speed. Ryder, Turbine and Road Rage ride after him.) End Scene A large screen has several separate TV channels on, all news channels, all covering the incident with the alien gangster. A man in a black suit, a blond military cut, and a scar going over the right side of his face watching. Military Man: Alien, huh? (A shadowed figure appears on one of the screens.) Shadowed Man: This is a disaster waiting to happen. An alien active in the public, acting as a criminal. Your orders, Lieutenant Steel, is the capture or extermination of this alien. The longer he’s on the street, the more danger the world is. Steel: Yes sir. Characters *Road Crew **Ryder **Baron Highway **Turbine **Road Rage Villains *Police *Vilgax (Brief) *Lt. Steel Aliens Used *Upgrade (first appearance) *Wildmutt (first appearance) *Buzzshock (first appearance) *Diamondhead (first appearance) Trivia *Ryder, a member of the motorcycle gang Road Crew finds the Omnitrix. **This makes Ryder more of an anti-hero, or even a villain, as he simply is doing what he wants with it. *The characters being classified as heroes or villains will depend on Ryder's personal view. So those who are essentially good guys could be considered bad guys, like Lt. Steel. *The majority of the aliens unlocked for Ryder have the ability to ride his motorcycle. *Ryder shares three of his original aliens with canon Ben 10. *The title of this episode shares the name with a Crush 40 song. Category:Episodes Category:Ryder 10 Category:Ryder 10: Vilgax Arc Category:Ryder 10: SACT Arc Category:Series Premieres